Truth be told (Borderland's 2)
by Zackster15
Summary: A new character has joined the journey to becoming a wasteland legend. He has come to Pandora to avenge his family from the man who murdered them and tortured him. Witness a true tale of a man who had nothing, who became a true hero to more than the people of Pandora... But him as well.
1. Chapter 1

Truth be told (Borderland's 2) Prologue

 _(Beginning of echo recording) Its been forever since I've seen a friendly face, but since I got on this god forsaken place they call a planet, its been even worse. The food is terrible and the wild life even more so, I believe this so called vault hunting business is complete madness. I came to this planet for what was to be called paid work and revenge, so far it has only drained my bank account. I hear only story's of other story's when I ask of the vault, perhaps it only makes sense. People on this planet come here half out of there own mind before they even get here. Then turn into monsters because they have looked so long. In that whole time period those people ate so much mold they're own brains have turned to rot and decay. I believe soon enough I will become a mindless creature of the void too, its only a matter of time. For now I will sleep, there is a so called floating city called sanctuary that I will fast travel to in the morning... Let's see if they try and kill me too. (End of echo recording)_

"Well... Let's see what tomorrow brings eh?." The hooded figure chuckles as he soon falls to the dreaming.


	2. Truth be told (Borderlands 2) Chapter 2

Truth be told (Borderland's 2) Chapter 1

Hello guys, I'm new to fanfic but I thought I'd try writing a little Borderland's adventure story for you all to enjoy, I wanted to make a little version of myself in as a vault hunter who can... Well you will find out, I would like to start off with a welcome to the tale of both tragedy...and complete awesomeness. So enjoy this first chapter... To badassitude.

I awoke this morning thinking that maybe I could find a place to stay, only to find the people of sanctuary already opened the vault. They want to see how I do in a fire fight and if I'm truly worthy of the title "vault hunter". I only saw people wanting to make a difference in this anarchy filled planet, I chose to help them. They gave me a room in the headcorters of their base, I didn't say much so they must think something is up... they are not very trust worthy, but I expect it. On this planet it is basically just a storm after all... Their probably just waiting to see where the lightning strikes. In a few moments me and two others will go and find a power core for a new shield. The woman who is coming is named Maya, a siren with the ability to phaselock her foes. The male is named mordicai, a skinny, blue haird sniper with a bird who he calls "blood" ... I'll see if they are as good as they say.

"Watch out!" The hunter yelled, I looked up and saw the woman almost getting crushed by some falling ice. She phaselocked a badass psycho and used him for cover from the ice.

"Impressive!" I yelled as a smirk grew across my face as I ripped a maniac's head clean off.

I laughed as I saw the head of a nomad explode by the hunter's sniper shot "HAHAHAHAAA ANOTHER NOTCH FOR MY RIFLE!" Echoed in the background.

"Mordy! Your Intel better be right or I'm throwing you off of sanctuary when we get back!" The siren exclaimed while she emptied her sub machine gun mag into a nomad.

"Relax Maya- my best source told me that there was a couple of power cores being brought to frostburn canyon." The sniper chukled through his echo device

"Allrig- Ding jackpot!" The siren yelled with over excitement looking at a platform with two power cores.

I could almost see the look on the Hunter's face.

"Let's hurry before more come" I said looking at the envirment.

"Lighten up! We already killed all or most of em, its basically a piece o cake now." The siren ensured

"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR EYES OUT-JUST SO YOU CAN SEE ME CLAWING AT YOUR RIBCAGE!" A badass Goliath screamed at us while his friends joined him.

"I got this!" I barked as I went and used my powers to slow everything down as I sped up. I took out my hidden wrist blades (shadow daggers) and cut each limb off their bodies one at a time. By the time I exited my time flow I was covered in blood and licking the blood off my daggers.

"Woah!" The hunter almost jaw dropped

"Dude. Two words. Anger issues..." The siren chukled.

"I've trained all my life to murder the man tha- *sigh* that did something that brought a lot of anger into my life... And I still haven't found him... I came to this planet to find him but for the time being I'll help you guys till you all trust me enough to help me," I sighed to the woman that stood in front of me with nothing but a puzzled look on her face. She nodded her head in a reassuring matter so I quickly moved on from the subject.

"Let's head back... The others will probably be wondering where the fuck we are."

"OK" the vault hunters said in comparison.

"What... So eager to listen to me now?" I grinned

"No- the fact you could kill us in a blink of an eye alone makes us want to be a little Obeying... Literally in a blink of an eye," the sniper grimaced through his echo device.

"okay then..." I muttered as we hurried down to the fast travel, as soon as we got back I went and hid in an alley near by.

The others didn't see me track off behind to the alley but I knew they would find me soon so I had to move fast. I jumped onto a roof and slid over onto the roof next to the HQ, before anyone could see me I hopped into my window and locked the door. I glided to my bedroom and locked that door as well, as soon as I sat on my bed... The thoughts of the massacre filled my head...all the pain...the sorrow...the blood... It was to much. Tears filled my eyes as the memories started to overwhelm my head, I had to calm down and stop with my weakness... I looked up and saw myself in the cracked mirror. I saw a single tear on my cheek... I quickly wiped it away and shuffled as I heard a knock at my first door. I took haste and hurried through my bedroom door and opened my first door to see the assassin...

"Yes..." I quickly asked

"I hurried here to retrieve you/others couldn't find you/You must clarify next time yes?" The assassin questioned as a question mark placed itself over his face mask.

"Fine... Let's go" I motioned

The friendly ninja stepped down to the comm room with me and quickly stood at the door as lilith- the other siren- stood up to speak with me.

"So I heard from Maya and mordy that you were pretty impressive on getting the power cores... Well done- but when you got back to sanctuary you popped out of nowhere when you were supposed to come here... Why," Lilith pondered.

"Some old memories filled my mind... I needed to clear my head for a moment, I am sorry I caused some panic," I notified.

I could see that my response only triggered a game of twenty questions in their heads as they only looked at me with blank stares. I only wished to end this conversation but the giant tank of a man called brick only extended the wanting to vanish feeling by asking what memories took place in my mind... I only looked at him as if he became my worst enemy, the hunter and blue haired siren took a step back when they noticed the way I looked at the bezerker.

"I do not deem it wise to ask me that question again you stupid fool!" I snarled at him.

He only laughed and put his hand on my shoulder and smiled."I like you, you show some balls to try and piss off a big ass dude who has ripped a armored car in half. So if you don't wanna talk about it... I understand little buddy."

I looked at him and nodded, though the rest of the room looked like they've jaw dropped.

"Ya Ok... Let's go celebrate!" Lilith commanded.

"Why?" I asked the siren.

"Because you are a new member to the crimson raiders!" She launched out her smile.

I looked at them all and followed them down to the bar... But all I could think of the whole time was... I actually have people who need me...


End file.
